


Psychology 102

by maryfic



Series: Psych Verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow makes a confession and gets a little naughty with our favorite blond.</p><p>The smutty sequel to Psych 101, two weeks afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychology 102

Willow barely managed to stop the car at the curb outside 1630 Revello Drive before she was out of the vehicle at a nearly inhuman pace, darting across the lawn and up the porch. She flew through the door and headed for the basement, her target clearly in mind.

"SPIKE!" She shrieked as she charged down the steps, waving a manila folder in her hand.

"Bloody hell, what?" Spike was still half-asleep when he heard Red shouting from upstairs. He sat up and focused on the whirlwind that was Willow, spinning excitedly like a top in front of him. She threw something on his lap and squealed again, obviously beyond joyous.

He smirked, picking up the folder she’d tossed at him. "Alright Red, what’s got you squealing with geeker joy this time?" Spike opened the folder and laughed, feeling an immense sense of pride. There, emblazoned in red at the top of the neatly typed case study, was a large ‘A’ and a note from the professor:

_Willow, excellent work. I would have given you an A++++++ if it had not seemed so inappropriate for a college paper. But you deserve that and more. I have not seen a case study this well done since my days teaching at Yale. You are an exemplary student, I only wish that Computer Science wasn’t your chosen field, Psychology is definitely in need of someone like you. Consider your grade for the semester an A. I enjoyed teaching you, Willow, and would look forward to doing it again, but you are not exactly enamored of my field._

_Good luck in all your future endeavors, Professor Lieberman._

Willow had finally calmed down and flopped across the foot of his bed, staring up at him from her position on her stomach. "Isn’t that so cool? I can’t believe it!"

Spike thought before he spoke, a very rare thing for him, one hand reaching out to tuck a stray lock of her red hair behind an ear so that he could look at her properly. "You are magnificent, Willow," he murmured. So much for thinking before he spoke, he thought when she blushed. "And modest, too," he snarked. There now, she was still blushing, but now she wouldn’t be thinking that he was in love with her. He was, but it was a moot point.

Willow grinned, toed off her sneakers and crawled up the bed in a entirely predatory manner. Spike cocked an eyebrow, did she realize that he slept starkers? Maybe she did, judging by the way she slid one leg between his and *rubbed* . Bloody hell. He was being seduced in his own bed! Well, he thought, what the hell. Carpe Red.

"Do you have any idea what you’re doing, luv?" he asked, and mentally added, to me?

Willow stretched out full length on top of him, his erection pressing very nicely into her stomach, his face inches from hers. "I’ve come to realize more than a few things in the past two weeks, Spike. Not the least of which that over the past year I’ve been slowly but surely falling head over heels for you. Which is totally your fault. How could anyone resist the lure of your dangerous, sexy, Big Bad charm?" She whispered the last against his lips before she took what she wanted, kissing him with a ferocity that he returned with no qualms. His hands slid up her sides underneath her shirt and got a good grip on her ribs before he turned them , landing on top of her before he broke the kiss so that she could breathe.

Spike tossed the sheet covering him away, revealing himself to her in all his pale, lean glory. He smirked as her eyes narrowed with pure lust and she ran her hands over his chest, fingers catching slightly on his nipples before traveling lower. Her hands skimmed his waist and stayed there, splayed, thumbs resting on his hipbones.

"Are you *trying* to make me lose all rational thought?" Willow breathed, drinking her fill of him.

Spike shrugged artlessly, somehow gracefully nonetheless. "Can’t help it, luv. Naturally gorgeous, I am. But weren’t you trying to do something to me?"

Willow grinned. "Well, the *plan* was for me to come in here and jump your bones, since everyone’s going to be gone for the rest of the night…but one of us is a little overdressed here." She immediately proceeded to remedy that situation, sitting up and sliding him down to her thighs so she could strip…somewhat.

The redhead grasped her shirt and drew it up over her head and gasped as cool hands caressed her sides, coming to rest just below her breasts. Willow looked at Spike and tossed her shirt behind him. "Let me?" he whispered, fingers already sliding to the clasp of her bra. She nodded and suddenly she was topless, and Spike was completely silent, a first for him.

He stared at her, a vision in red and cream. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, and her breasts were a little on the small side, but by no means non-existent, he thought, cupping them in his hands and running his thumbs over her nipples. Willow’s breathy moan made him smile and meet her eyes again, letting the love he felt for her show in his eyes.

"Cor, luv, you *are* beautiful," and he leaned forward to kiss her, driving all further thoughts from either of their minds as he leaned her back on the bed and slid his mouth to her throat, scraping fang against her pulse point, but not hard enough to draw blood. She writhed underneath him, already impatient. He chuckled into her neck and looked up at her.

"Spike, I have been waiting *months* for this. Teasing is not what I had in mind," she said, giving him a lusty version of her resolve face, sliding one of her hands down to encircle him and squeeze gently.

"Pet, Red…Willow," he began, groaning as she squeezed harder. "I love you, I want this to be good, not rough." Honesty hurt sometimes, and dammit, he shouldn’t be saying this, but this was Red, *his* Willow, and he didn’t give a rat’s arse how anyone else thought he should be doing this.

"Spiiike, take me, please. Soft and sweet can wait." Willow spoke firmly, grinding upwards into him. "Remember when I said you didn't do anything to my panties? Feel me, and see how much I lied," she breathed, moving one of his hands between her legs, the wetness seeping from her soaking through her panties and capris, a damp heat on his hand.

He stroked her, and felt the evidence of her desire. "You asked for it, Red," he said, smirking, a pure Big Bad look as he yanked her pants off, panties and all, until she was laid bare before him, and slid two fingers into that wet heat, and she sighed in pleasure.

"Gods, yes, please, Spike," Willow moaned as he added a third finger and pumped into her, teasing her clit with his thumb. Spike lifted her leg up and set it on his shoulder, turning his head and kissing the inside of her leg as he coated his cock in her juices and set himself at her entrance.

He slid home with a groan, she felt so good, hot, so hot and tight around him and he had to stop and calm himself down or this would all be over before it even really started. Unfortunately, Willow chose that *exact* moment to demonstrate her knowledge of Kegel exercises and he growled. His control was slipping fast, hell, he was in the damn red zone, and he was in one mind with his love. Hard and fast does it. Spike slid out of her and slammed back inside, eliciting a heady groan from the redhead beneath him as he kept up the hard and fast pace, pounding into her and changing his position slightly so that every thrust rubbed the base of his cock against her clit.

"Goddess, Spike, harder, please, oh, oh oh, yes, just like that," Willow was babbling, lost in a maelstrom of pleasure and pain, both of which fed into the other to make it that much better. She slid her free leg around Spike’s waist and brought one of her hands up to play with her nipples, the other found itself caressing Spike’s face, which had morphed into his demon aspect as he let himself go. Willow didn’t care, she loved all of Spike, not just his human mask.

Spike rumbled at the touch of her hand on him, in demon guise, and it only spurred him on. "Fuck, luv, you’re killing me here," he growled, bending over her to capture her lips with his in a punishing, searing kiss. She shuddering and thrashed underneath him as he found his perfect rhythm, driving his cock harder against her pubic bone, crushing her clit and sending shockwaves of rapture along her frame.

Willow’s nerve endings were on fire, and she knew she was close. Her breath came in pants as she rode the waves of bliss radiating from her core. She opened her eyes and looked at Spike, lost in his own pleasure and locked her eyes with his.

"Spi-i-ike," she managed, "I’m gonna…gonna…oh-" She couldn’t see what Spike’s fingers were doing, but suddenly her world exploded into pure sensation, her body clenching around Spike’s cock, toes curling, hell, even her eyelashes were probably curling if she’d been in a state to notice, but she was gone, and Spike was roaring above her, jerking once, twice, three times, then sinking down on top of her as the orgasm drained him in more than one way. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and sliced her gently open with his fangs, licking at the drops that swelled immediately.

"Mmm." This was delightful, he decided. Willow’s blood would have been delicious no matter what, but spice it with love and arousal, and it was intoxicating. That was about as far as his mind went at the moment, intelligent thought beyond him. Willow good. Blood good. Mmm.

They laid there, basking in the afterglow, until Willow moaned happily from beneath him, breaking the silence. Spike raised himself up on an elbow. "Was it good for you, luv?"

Willow tiredly raised a hand and half-heartedly smacked him. "You are very…very…something." She giggled. "Mind-blowing orgasm, meet me. Brain mushy right now. Love you." Her smile was soft, but genuine.

He smiled back, not a sneer, or a smirk, but a true smile that up until a few months ago, she hadn’t known he possessed. "Love you too. Didn’t know you were such a wildcat in the sack, else I would’ve tried years ago." Spike slid off of her, and Willow winced a little as she turned onto her side to face him. "I hurt you, didn’t I?"

"No, it’s a good hurt. A veeerrry good hurt," Willow said, kissing him. "And what do you mean, years ago?" she asked, yawning in the middle of it as her eyes closed.

Spike slipped an arm around her waist as she began to drift. "Loved you forever, Willow, but I never knew it till now."

She was half-asleep, but the words came out anyway. "Sappy for a demon, but I still love you." Her breathing evened out, and she cuddled closer to him, sliding a leg between his.

"Love you, too. Go to sleep." Spike held her tighter and closed his own eyes, wondering how in the hell a demon like him came to be in this position, a goddess in his arms.

THE END.


End file.
